You're Mine
by TayaUtada
Summary: This is a SasuNaru and a vampire oneshot. So if you don't like yaoi or boyxboy please do not read this. Inside there is bad language, sex, vampires, and yaoi.


**AN: **This is a sasunaru which means boyxboy so if you don't like that stuff please leave now thank you lolz... also for those of you who do like yaoi it contains vampires, some mild cursing, and sex lolz so please be warned.

**Beta**: Joney lolz or my twin lolz

soo without further adieu please enjoy the fic. XD

Sasuke P.O.V.

It was dark; His time to prowl and walk the Earth, but the blonde idiot following him was damn good at his job. No matter what he did and which parties he entered the guy would find him.

I hissed in annoyance causing the people around me to glance my way in fear. This was the final straw, the blonde had followed him into a strictly vampire club. "How did he get in? Who the hell is this guy?" I smirked slightly. "Let's have some fun shall we?" With that I made my way to the entrance of the club and pushed strait past the blonde.

Naruto P.O.V.

I stiffened narrowing my eyes at the vampire's smirk. Then the most unexpected thing happened the vampire disappeared. "What?" I exclaimed, before whipping toward the entrance, where I saw the vampire sneering at me. The vampire then turned and walked away, heading towards the Konoha woods. "Damn! He knows." I muttered before giving chase…again.

Sasuke P.O.V.

I walked rather slowly and by the time I entered the edge of the woods the blonde was only ten feet behind me. So I started the "fun" by breaking into a run and leaping into the trees. I bounded from treetop to treetop my pale skin growing paler in the bright moon light. Not to his surprise the blonde was keeping up with him with little effort. I scoffed and picked up the speed successfully leaving the blonde behind. I soon came across the place I was looking for, an old barn with hay bales, and a bed inside.

Slowly I breathed in taking in the scent of the hay, and dried blood. This was his spot, his feeding ground, his territory. He smirked once again and walked inside the barn getting everything ready. "Oh I love having fun."

Naruto P.O.V.

"The vampire moves fast. I'll give him that. His movements were elegant, graceful….beautiful." He shook his head roughly. No I'm not letting my hormones bang a vampire!"

Soon he found a barn with the door wide open. This vampire was obviously not hiding which wasn't good. So I crouched on a tree branch not too far from the barn, and watched for movement carefully.

Then a hand covered my eyes, a chest was pressed to my back, and there was warm breath ghosting over my neck making me shiver. "Sasuke Uchiha." I breathed out his name and felt him press closer.

"I'm so glad you already know my name. Now I won't have to teach you how to scream it." Sasuke said pressing his tongue against my skin and licking a line from my shoulder to the shell of my ear. Despite myself I leaned into him and moaned softly. Sasuke hummed at that. "You're the first to ever react this way. It's kind of refreshing." He whispered into my ear as he slid his hand roughly up my shirt. I arched my back and groaned making Sasuke smirk.

Sasuke P.O.V.

"Damn this blonde idiot is a turn on." I thought licking him again as he made more noises. "I'm going to enjoy this immensely." I smiled an actual smile! Though anyone who saw it would say it was a malicious and twisted thing. I leaned my head into his hair, that was surprisingly soft and smelled like the ocean. "So, while you're being so noisy you might as well tell me your name." It was a command not a request.

"N-Naruto Uz-Uzumaki." He panted out as he leaned into my chest.

I hummed and jumped to the ground, bringing Naruto down with me. Then in one fluid motion I picked him up bridal style and brought him into the barn. I heard a gasp and a stuttered, "what", when I dropped him on the bed.

I smirked again and easily slid myself over him and licked his throat, he lifted his head and moaned again. "This idiot's making me lose control. Shit." I pressed my body against his and slid my hands up his shirt taking it off.

Naruto P.O.V.

"This can't be happening!" I thought as I moaned again when Sasuke licked up my bare chest. "He's too damn good. Damn these Uchihas."

"Ah!" I gasped as Sasuke made a cut on my stomach.

"Don't think. Pay attention." Was all he said before he slowly licked up the blood that sluggishly made its way to the surface. Sasuke's hands traveled into my hair roughly as he brought my mouth to his, then he ground his hips into mine. Unable to suppress the next moan I opened my mouth and he slid his tongue into it.

Sasuke P.O.V.

I immediately explored the unknown territory with my tongue and all I could think was, "damn does he taste good." I could feel my control slowly slipping away as my hands roamed over Naruto's toned body.

Naruto P.O.V.

His skin was freezing compared to mine, but that didn't matter I reacted anyways. He continued to grind his hips down at an agonizingly slow pace, and the longer it went on the more I would thrust my hips up to meet his. He was still kissing me furiously moving his tongue swiftly over mine before retreating, and lightly biting my lower lip.

Sasuke P.O.V.

"This slow, light pace is killing me." I thought as my hands traced over his abs once more. "But I don't want to hurt this one." That thought made him pause, which Naruto ended up noticing.

"What's wrong Sasuke? Lost your nerve?" Naruto teased through his heavy breathing.

I growled and kissed him again, but much harder this time. As soon as I broke the kiss Naruto gasped for air, and I took the time to take off my shirt.

Naruto P.O.V.

As soon as Sasuke removed his shirt my eyes couldn't leave him. He was beautiful and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

Before I could efficiently catch my breath Sasuke was over me again kissing my neck, and nipping the skin soft enough not to break it. His hands were sinking ever lower in their attack of my body. Within a few seconds his fingertips were just under the button of my faded jeans.

Sasuke P.O.V.

He was starting to get impatient, and Naruto was enjoying every second of it. "I might just have to keep this blonde." I thought as I snapped open his jeans and pulled them off along with his…uhh charming bright orange boxers? I took a second to savor the look of his flushed body before I sank back down on top of him and kissed him roughly.

Naruto had closed his eyes and Sasuke thought, "why not just let it go? I'm sure I'll enjoy this a lot more if I use the Sharingan." So I opened my eyes and released the Sharingan.

Naruto P.O.V.

When I opened my eyes to meet his I saw his Sharingan, and I couldn't believe it, it actually made him look even sexier. His eyes were bright red and they had little black pinwheels spinning around to make them look like a circle.

I was still staring into his eyes when Sasuke kicked his pants off and started grinding against me again. Everything turned black when Sasuke easily ground into me and licked up my neck. I knew I was in danger, but I didn't care. The pleasure coursing through me was the only thing that mattered; that is until Sasuke spun me around so I got a face full of pillow.

Sasuke P.O.V.

"I want him to enjoy this as much as I will. So I'll be gentle-ish at first. This way it won't hurt as much as simply going from the front." Sasuke thought as he leaned over Naruto's back to whisper into his ear. "You're gonna' love it."

Slowly I snaked one arm around Naruto's chest and placed my hand in front of him. As if he knew exactly why I had done it he obediently began sucking on my first two fingers. When I deemed them ready I withdrew my hand and trailed it down his back.

Naruto P.O.V.

Sasuke was just being brutal now. He was taking forever, and yet I didn't mind, it was building up the suspense. Then finally Sasuke entered one finger and I shuddered, pushing back into him. "Hey now," Sasuke laughed harshly. "Don't get to ahead of yourself." My only reply was a loud moan.

"Damn it all!" I thought as Sasuke added another finger and I hissed when he started scissoring them. Then when he felt he had stretched me enough he stopped and pulled his fingers out, and I shuddered.

Sasuke P.O.V.

Naruto was having fun and loving everything up until the point when I really entered him. At that part he yelped and tears formed in his eyes. I sort of felt bad so I waited, as his heat engulfed me, for him to start shifting under me. As soon as that happened I easily moved and entered him again causing another little yelp, but this one was more hungry as if begging for more.

I thrust into him again and Naruto moaned out, "Sasuke." The next time Naruto let his voice be heard was when I hit really deep, that's when he screamed in pleasure. I smirked as I thought, "found it."

After that I continued to hit the bundle of nerves that were making him whimper and scream. Then he surprised me.

Naruto P.O.V.

When Sasuke found my prostate I was lost in a world of bliss. "I can't even think strait." I realized, but I wanted more. "More. Sasuke. Harder." I beg then as he hits it again I scream out, "please Sasuke!"

He looked down at me, smiled, and before I could even blink he had thrown my legs over his shoulders and was eye level with me. It took me a minute for my body to register the pain of having to contract itself. I yelped in pain then gasped when I felt Sasuke kiss me as he thrust deeper than before.

Sasuke P.O.V.

"My thoughts are starting to get jumbled," I thought as my thrusts got rougher and my blonde was in bliss underneath me. "Yes. He was now my blonde. My idiot. My Naruto." I smirked at the thought and kissed Naruto with all my might as I continued to hit his sweet spot repeatedly.

Naruto was close to climaxing and sadly so was I. "How to end this?" I thought frantically as I tried to push him over the edge. "Naruto it's so hot inside of you." I moan as I thrust into him harder than before. He yelped out a reply that was then lost in a strangled moan as I hit the spot again. With two more rough thrusts Naruto tipped over the edge.

Naruto P.O.V.

"Sasuke!" I screamed as I came and rode out my orgasm. With a few more thrusts that had gotten slower Sasuke came deep inside me making him growl and me moan.

When he pulled out of me and laid down we tried to slow our erotic breathing. It took a long time, but eventually our breath slowed to a normal pace. Then Sasuke got up and disappeared for a bit; When he came back he had a soft towel and he slowly and gently cleaned me off.

The gentle strokes were lulling me into sleep and soon after he finished cleaning Sasuke layed on the bed next to me.

Sasuke P.O.V.

I laid next to him and waited until sleep had basically taken him before I leaned into him, and wrapped my arms around his waist: pulling him even closer to me. Then ever so slowly I licked the shell of his ear making his eyes snap open. "Sa-" I slipped my hand over his mouth and held it there while I licked the junction of his shoulder and neck. "You're mine now… dobe." I laughed once as I sunk my fangs into his skin and drank his delectable blood.

He gasped in pain and managed to yell out, "teme!" Before giving into the bite and falling asleep.

FIN!


End file.
